Naraku is!
by The Destiny Dragon
Summary: One day, a girl named Kagome Higurashi gets dragged in the federal era by a demon, which changes her life forever. She meets a half-demon boy named Inuyasha. After the jewel breaks, she and Inuyasha have to go get all of the shards before it's too late. Meanwhile, Naraku is actually...


WARNING! Before you read this, you should know that I've changed the story a lot lol. Also, I'm starting from the beginning of Inuyasha. Here's some things you should know before you read this(lol this is not a spoiler!):1. Kagome is excellent with swords(She took classes lol)& martial arts.2: She has a sacred blade(LOL!), not a sacred arrow like Kikyo. 3:Her character might be a little.. erm.. Different. 4: You guys will find out that Naraku was actually…(NOT TELLINGYET!). Well, enjoy xD

* * *

Preview of the later future

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha said, confused.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to do this. It's the only way I can get back…Back to where I belong." I said, smiling sadly.

"Don't go! Please! I don't want to lose someone again…" Inuyasha pleaded, grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry." I said, removing his hand and walking away.

* * *

"a-ahhh!" I screamed as the well dragged me in.

"Onii-chan!" Sota yelled and I was being dragged down to the federal era.

* * *

W-what the?! Where am I? I thought, as I looked around to find a village, filled with people wearing old-people clothing.

Suddenly the villagers attacked me, thinking I was a demon or something. "W-wait! I'm from a different place, and I'm lost!"

An old woman came up to me and said, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from Tokyo. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

Kaede told me everything. I finally figured out that I was trapped in this era until I found out a way to go back to my era. I was about to go to sleep when... BAM!

"Where is the shikon jewel? TELL ME!" Screeched the demon that had dragged me down into the well.

"H-huh? It's that demon!" I said.

The demon stared directly at me. "Give me the sacred jewel! I mus-s-s-t have it!" The demon hissed.

Oh no! The demon's after me… I must lead it away from this village immediately! I thought as I ran toward the forest, grabbing my bag. "Everyone! Run, it's after me!"

As I ran, I searched for anything that could kill the demon. I finally found a cooking knife(What? I like cooking!). Then I stopped. There was a boy with white hair, stuck to the tree with an arrow. Hold on- He has dog ears?! I touched the soft, ears of his. Then suddenly the boy woke from his slumber and said, "What are you doing kikyo?"

"What? Who's Kikyo?"

Then the demon finally found me. "GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!" it hissed.

"What? Stop following me you creepy thing!" I said as I kicked it in the face and stabbed it's eye with a knife. "AGH! CURSE YOU!" The demon said as it backed away for a moment while it regenerated. "What the-?"

"What, just shoot it with an arrow instead of you using your that weak knife of yours, like you shot at arrow at me!"

"What are you talking about? I have no idea who you are!" I screamed as the demon tried to kill me.

"Oh is that so Kikyo!"

"I don't know who this 'Kikyo' is! I'm Kagome!"

"Oh, you're right. Kikyo is much more beautiful."

"Argh! Shut up unless you're going to help me!"

"I can't unless you take out this arrow."

"Don't do it!" Yelled Kaede.

"What other choice do we have?! We're going to die if I don't do this!" I screamed, as I took out the arrow, releasing the Cat boy.

The cat boy killed the demon in one move. Then, he came closer to me. "Where is the sacred jewel that other demon was talking about?"

"W-what? What is a sacred jewel?"

"I know you have it!" he said, stabbing me. What the?! I thought he was saving me… I thought he was a good guy…

A shiny pink jewel came out of me. I gasped, wide eyed. Was that thing inside of me?! I screamed inside of my mind.

"Heh. I'll be going now."

"We have no choice but this!" Kaede said as she threw some kind of necklace at Inuyasha, binding him.

"Don't let him escape with the jewel Kagome! Say the words to stop him!"

"What words?!" I yelled at Kaede.

"The words."

Ugh. I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself. I thought, as I followed the dog boy. I looked at him carefully. "Sit boy!" I screamed.

The dog boy fell.

* * *

I sat, as Kaede tended my wounds. I asked Kaede, "What exactly is this sacred jewel? Also, why was it in my body?"

"The sacred jewel… contains the most power in this whole world, but why has it returned? Perhaps, you are my sister Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"R-reincarnation? Does that mean-" The dog boy interrupted.

"Yes, my sister died after shooting that arrow, binding you to the tree."

"Okay, will someone please tell me who this 'kikyo' is?!"

"She is my sister, and was a great priestess. She died 50 years ago."

"I see…" I said, as I got up, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"I- I have to get back to my world. "

"You cannot go just yet- Demons are most likely going to attack during the night…

"It's fine, but, do you have a good sword I can use? I can really use one if one attacks me…"

"Yes, a demon slayer left his weapon, and he hasn't returned for ages. Perhaps you can 'borrow' his sword."

"Thank you." I said, as Kaede handed me the weapon.

I walked out of the house, heading for the well that I fell out of.

* * *

I tried jumping in the well and going back to my world. It wasn't working. I wondered how Sota, mom, and grandpa were all doing. Also, what about school? What would happen… Suddenly, while I was so deep into my thoughts, someone poked me from behind. "AHHH!" I screamed, surprised at the sudden poke.

"Relax, it's only me."

I looked back to find the dog boy. "Y-you, you stabbed me!" I yelled.

"Whatever. I was wondering-Who are you exactly?"

"I told you already, I'm Kagome!"

"Why are you here?"

"Why should I have to answer that?"

"Tell me or else!"

"SIT BOY!" I screamed, heading back to Kaede's.

"Uh Kaede? I don't think I'll be able to go back yet. Is it okay if I stay here?"

"Certainly."

"Thank you."

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all. I finally thought of an idea, to go back to the well with the sacred jewel. If you think about it, the demon that dragged me probably came back to life because of the power of the sacred jewel Kaede was talking about. I took the jewel and walked back to the well when-A flying bird demon came and stole the jewel. "What the?!"

There was no choice. I had to use this weapon I got from Kaede to destroy that bird! I threw the sword at the bird, killing it and destroying the sacred jewel into many pieces. "Oh no! What have I done?!"

I ran back to Kaede's, to find her already woken up. I told her everything, and she pointed to something or someone behind me. I looked back, seeing the dog boy. "You have to travel with him to get all the shards back."

"What?! I have to go with this dog boy?!"

"D-dog boy?!"

"Kagome, If you are truly my sister's reincarnation you can sense the shards. Also, Inuyasha here is good at fighting, so you two will need each other."

" Ugh! Fine…"

* * *

We both left Kaede's village, annoyed. "H-huh?"

"What is it?"

W-what the?! Where am I? I thought, as I looked around to find a village, filled with people wearing old-people clothing.  
I felt something. Could it be the power of sensing the jewel as Kaede told me?

"There!" I pointed at a cave.

"What? Is there something?"

"Yeah!"

There was a demon, walking toward us. I saw a sacred jewel shard in his leg. "There! A piece of the sacred jewel is in his leg!"

"So… you can see it then. Since you trespassed in my territory, I shall dispose of you both!" The bear demon screeched in a deep, dark voice.

I dodged his attack and took out my sword, stabbing the demon. The demon flinched, and his sacred jewel shard fell out of his leg. "You there!"

Inuyasha pointed at himself as if he were asking "me?"

"Yes you! Finish him off while I grab the jewel shard!"

Inuyasha sliced the demon in half, and I grabbed the shard and walked out of the cave.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Inuyasha said, following me.

* * *

We both rested at a nearby village. I thanked the villagers and continued my journey when I tripped and fell down the cliff, since I was again, deep in my thoughts. My instincts got me to stop sliding down and get up. "Hey! You alright?!" Inuyasha yelled.

I ignored the cat boy, and continued forward, sensing a tremendous amount of dark energy. I entered the cave, to find a voice speak to me.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V

What the?! That girl… She just ignored me after I shouted to her… Anyways, she's got that part of the sacred jewel, so I have to follow her! I went down the cliff, walking to find a cave. I looked around, trying to find her. There wasn't much except the cave, so I tried to go in, but there was a barrier. _She must be here! I thought._

I tried breaking down the barrier with Tetsusaiga, but it didn't work. _ARGH! What the hell is up with that stupid girl?! _I thought, furious.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

"You… You desire to go back to your world, back to your own time?" The voice said.

"Y-Yes! How did you know about that?"

"There is only one way… You have to become a full demon… Then defeat The Evil Spirit… Then, you will be able to go back to your world."

"W-what?! I have to become… One of those?!"

"Don't worry, your form now will remain. You will just become much stronger after we merge. The only way after that is the sacred jewel. You must use it… To become the most powerful being in the universe, a full demon. Then you must defeat The Evil Spirit, and then you will be able to go back to your world."

"B-but. I do not wish to become a demon…"

"You have to! Don't you wish to go back to your world?"

"Y-Yes… B-but!"

"You, we will make a deal for you. You will become a pure demon. The first of them all. With all that pure in your heart, you will be like the sacred jewel. You could turn all pure-or, you can be consumed by evil. Also, since you will become a pure half-demon, you will have no demonic presence. For now, If we merge with you, you will be a pure half-demon. You must not ever be consumed with darkness or else this mission will fail. Understood?"

"F-fine…"

"You will also get demonic powers that we will teach you how to use..." The voice said before the demons start entering my body.

It was a terrible feeling, having the demons enter my body, but I could also feel the pureness inside me. I had become a half-demon. No, more than that. A pure half-demon. I exited the cave to find the cat boy, trying to enter the cave. I exited the barrier and he was able to see me. "Oh hey dog-boy. I don't really need you anymore, so just get lost."

"Whattya mean? You need me to slay demons!" He growled.

"Not anymore I don't."

"Grr- Then I'll have to kill you!"

I unsheathed the sword the demons have given me from the case. "I'm fine if you want to battle."

"W-what? You're serious?"

(The * mark is for "The voice" lol)

*Do not kill him. It will destroy your pureness if you kill an ally.*

"Hah! Just kidding. Let's go dog boy."

"Grr! It's Inuyasha!"

I was about to try running fast, but the voice suddenly spoke to me.

*You must not ever reveal your identity, to anyone you know. You have to act like a normal person!*

From then on I changed. "H-hey, your name is Inuyasha, right?

"Y-yeah. Yours is Kagome right?"

"Sorry I've been a little harsh lately. It's because I'm afraid I'll never be able to go back. You know, to my world."

"I-I see. Well that's alright."

"Hey, we should be heading to another village so we can rest. It's nearly nighttime."

"Yeah, you're right."

We tried finding another village to rest at, but we couldn't find any. "I guess we just have to stop and rest here, in the forest..."

"Yeah, I guess so."

I sat down next to the tree. I sighed. _I wonder how Sota and the others are doing. I hope they're not worried about me... What will happen if I can't get back to time? I thought._

* * *

I looked at Kagome. She looked like she was deep in thought. "Hey Kagome, are you alright?"

It seemed like she didn't hear me. I repeated my question and she looked up. "H-Huh? Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

I sat down on the opposite side of Kagome. I thought about Kikyo. _Why did she kill me? Was it true when Kaede said it's been 50 years since I've been pinned on that tree? Also, did she really die after she shot that arrow, pinning me?_

I sighed. There was nothing I could do about it now. I stared deeply into the night sky. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find Kagome gone. _What the?! Where did she go? _I looked around, trying to find where she went. I finally got out of the forest, to find a lake. Then I saw Kagome. She turned and saw me.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I looked up to find Inuyasha staring right at me. I screamed. "SIT BOY!"

He fell off the cliff. "AHH! What the hell was that for Kagome?!"

"Y-You... YOU SAW ME NAKED YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"

"So? What about it? Wasn't so appealing..."

"SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Ugh... WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM KAGOME?!"

"You! You're my problem!" I yelled, storming off to find my clothes.

"W-Where are you going?"

"To get my clothes, baka!"

I found clothes and hurriedly put them on. _God... What's wrong with him?!_

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_God! What's her problem?!_ I thought for a while. _If I just say sorry to her, then we can get the all of the shards faster, and we can also stop working together. I will then finally become a full-demon. _

I went to find Kagome. I finally found her sitting next to a tree. "I'm sorry okay?

"I don't want to hear it."

"Look, if we just work together then we can get this done faster and we can stop meeting each other."

"Fine..."

* * *

We finally found a village. The villagers backed away from us. One screamed, "I-It's another demon!"

"No, he's not dangerous, don't worry. Also, did you just say 'It's another demon'?" Kagome said, calming them down.

"Yes... A demon attacked the first richest house yesterday, killing everyone in the house and taking all the gold and riches."

"Kagome, I'm not going to help them. This isn't related to us, and we need to find pieces of the scared jewel fast before other it falls into the wrong hands."

"Look Inuyasha, I'm going to help them whether you want to or not. You can do whatever you want, but I'm staying here to help them!"

"Thank you, kind young lady. Also, are you looking for the sacred jewel? Rumor has it that the demon attacking our village has some pieces of the sacred jewel."

"Really? Fine then, I'll have to stay to see if this demon actually has some pieces or not."

"Thank you both." The old man said with a kind smile.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

We stayed in the second richest house, since it was to assumed that it would be attacked next. I sat down and remembered something. During the time I was being dragged down the well, I had lots of things in my backpack that included important things. I took out my backpack and found textbooks, a pencil case full of supplies, a first aid kit and a lucky charm that grandpa had given me for good luck. I sighed. I missed everyone back in my time. I took out my math textbook started studying. If I was ever able to go back to my own era, I'd have to be able to catch up to what I'd have missed. I was about to turn the page when I heard a screeching noise. I looked up, and bookmarked my textbook. I put the textbook in my backpack and got out my weapon. Inuyasha had gotten up too. "Do you think it's that demon the villagers had been talking about?" I asked him.

"Yeah, probably."

The demon burst into the room, screeching loudly. I got my weapon ready.

*Remember, you cannot use your demon powers in front of that hanyou. You must use you weapon, the sacred blade. We, the demons, were actually the ones that gave that blade to that demon slayer. The man is still alive, somewhere. We had told him to place it in that village so you would come and pick it up. We knew you would fall and find that cave, so we were there.*

"But-How?"

*We just knew.*

"Kagome! Focus!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right! Sorry."

I stabbed the demon with my sacred blade, making it scream in pain as blood flowed out of the wound. I didn't sense any shards, so I was confused. Suddenly, the demon regenerated.

"Haha! Your puny little sword cannot hurt me." The demon cackled, attacking me.

I countered his attacks with my blade, but it was useless. He just kept regenerating. Inuyasha also tried to attack it with Tetsusaiga, but he failed too. "Why isn't it working?!" I screamed in frustration.

*Do not worry, this thing's not a demon. It's just a demon puppet. We've just figured out that, but also, I think the demon behind this may be just trying to distract you from something.*

"That's it! Inuyasha, this isn't the real thing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a demon, it's a demon puppet. It's just trying to distract us from something. Wait- It's probably trying to distract us when the real thing is stealing all of the loot!"

"So you've finally figured everything out, huh? Heh, you may as well follow me to my hideout." The demon puppet said, running.

Inuyasha and I ran after the demon puppet. Halfway there, I could feel a the presence of the sacred jewel besides the one in my pocket. "Inuyasha! I can feel the presence of two sacred jewel shards!"

"Then the rumors were true..." Inuyasha muttered.

The demon puppet finally stopped at a cave. "Here we are, at my cave."

The puppet suddenly got cut in two. A demon appeared out of the shadows. "Welcome! I see that you can sense the presence of sacred jewel shards?"

"That's right!"

"Hehe, maybe I won't kill you then..."

*Careful Kagome! This demon might be formidable, since it has two shards in its possession!*

"Yeah, I know. Inuyasha, there's one piece in each of his hands!"

"Okay, got it! Here I go! Tetsusaiga!"

The demon just simply held the Tetsusaiga with his left hand, making Inuyasha struggle to attack him.

*Use the sacred blade before your ally is destroyed.*

I ran towards the demon and stabbed him in the right hand, quick as lightning. One shard fell out. The demon's attention turned towards me. He threw Inuyasha and his sword away and punched me right in the stomach. "Annoying human!" The demon growled.

Since I became half-demon, the damage wasn't that harsh. I fell down to my knees, groaning. I made a grab for the piece of the sacred jewel, and the demon stepped on my hand. "Just give up already, you cannot win."

"Shut-" I started to say when the demon used his left claw and stabbed me. I screamed in pain. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards the demon.

"N-No... Take this shard, and get away!" I said weakly, as I threw the shard at Inuyasha.

"I won't back down!"

"You... Will die..."

"Your girlfriend is right, half-breed. Better go before I have to destroy you too."

"Who are you calling half breed, you ugly demon!

"How dare you!" The demon said, charging towards Inuyasha.

I slowly got up and picked up my weapon. I walked towards the demon, ignoring the pain. Inuyasha stabbed the demon in the chest, and the demon just healed itself using the power of the sacred jewel. "Sacred blade!" I screamed, throwing my weapon at the demon's right hand. The blade of my weapon turned into a sacred light and cut off the hand and the sacred jewel. I collapsed from blood loss.

* * *

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

"Sacred blade!" Kagome screamed as she threw her weapon, which the blade turned into a sacred light, cutting of the demon's hand and the sacred jewel. I grabbed the piece of the sacred jewel and finished the demon off. _That 'sacred blade' ability Kagome used... It's just like Kikyo's sacred arrow, but instead of an arrow, it's a blade! I wonder if she is really her reincarnation..._

I hurriedly ran over to Kagome, to find a puddle of blood all over her. I carried her and grabbed her weapon. I ran to the village that had told us about the demon. I finally arrived there at daybreak. "Help me please!" I told the villagers.

The village doctor came up to her and examined her. "It seems like some kind of demon stabbed her in the back. I will apply some medicine to her, but you should probably take her to lady Kaede, she's a priestess who knows a lot of this stuff."

"Okay then..."

"Thank you for helping our village, we put some food and gold in the young lady's carrying thing." The villagers said, handing me Kagome's backpack.

I took the her backpack and ran towards Kaede's village, hurrying. Kagome groaned as I was running. "Don't worry Kagome, we'll be at Kaede's very soon. You just hang in there!"

After several hours, we finally arrived at Kaede's village. "Oh my!" Kaede gasped in shock as she saw Kagome's wound.

"Is her wound that serious?"

"Yes... I will apply the medicine necessary to heal her, but since she is a human, I am wondering how she survived this."

"Huh, you're right... You can heal her though, right?!"

"Calm down Inuyasha, she'll be fine."

"Okay..."

"For now, you should rest as well. You're injured in your right arm."

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"You must heal before your wound gets worse, so you go rest."

"Fine." I said, walking out the house and into a separate room to rest in.

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I woke up to find Kaede tending to me. "H-Huh? Kaede?"

"Oh, you're awake. That's good."

I started getting up, when Kaede stopped me. "Oh no, you shouldn't be getting up from that wound. It was serious."

"No, I'm fine." I said, getting up.

"If you insist."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's outside, waiting for you to get better."

"Okay then." I said, grabbing my backpack and getting up.

"You really shouldn't be moving now..."

"I said I'm fine Kaede."

"Okay, but I warned you."

I went outside the house to find Inuyasha. I saw him in next to a house in the village. "Good morning Inuyasha!" I said, waving my hand.

"You... Are you okay?!" He said, running up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm good, but seriously, you were bleeding a lot yesterday! Are you sure your fine?"

"Yup, let's continue to find the sacred jewel shards."

On the way to the next shard that Kaede had told us about, I opened up my backpack to find food in there! "What the? Where did this food come from?"

"The villagers gave it to us as a thank you."

"Let's stop for a bit and eat some of this! I'm starving."

"Okay."

We rested in the shade of the trees, gobbling down loads of food. "Yum! I hadn't had good food like this in ages!"

"Me neither."

"Really? How come?"

"You do know that I was pinned to a tree for 50 years..."

"Oh right! My bad, sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Inuyasha said, coming closer.

"I-Inuyasha?" I said surprised at the sudden closeness.

"What? I'm just getting more food." He said, as he got food.

_I wonder why he's being so kind to me? At first, I thought he was just a cold person, but I guess he's actually a nice person. _"Oh right! The sacred jewel shards, do we have them all?"

"Yeah, I got all of them."

"Okay then."

We finally finished eating and continued our journey to find all of the sacred jewel shards. We finally arrived at another village, where the villagers ran up to us.

"Please, you must help our village!" The villagers pleaded.

"What do you need help with?" I asked them.

"There is a demon in the cave near our village that keeps taking one of our children every month as a sacrifice to not attack our village. The demon is planning to take the young lord as a sacrifice in three days, and we are too afraid to back down to the demon. Please, you must help us!"

"Yes, we will. Right Inuyasha?"

"Fine... By any chance does this demon have a sacred jewel shard?"

"No, not that we know of."

"Kagome! Are you sure we should help them?!"

"I will, whether you like it or not."

Inuyasha grumbled and agreed to help kill the demon. "It is nearly nighttime, so would you like to rest, and kill the demon tomorrow? We will serve you meals."

"Sure!"

We rested and ate. I took out my textbooks and started studying once more. "What are those things?" Inuyasha asked.

"These are textbooks. I use them to study."

"What exactly does this 'study' mean?"

"I'm not even going to explain, it's too much work."

"Tell me!"

"No. Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Tell me what it is!"

"Will you just shut up?!"

"Not unless you tell me!"

"SIT BOY!"

"OW! What was that for?"

_Ugh, with him around I can't even concentrate on my studying. Maybe I should just go to sleep instead of wasting my time trying to do something that I can't._ I put my textbooks away and tried to sleep. Soon after, I fell asleep.

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

_Why does she keep on telling me to sit?! One day she is kind to me, and the next she's just like this! What's with her? God dammit! I just don't get her. We need to focus on the jewel right now, and not helping some random humans! Probably, every time we meet a village or a person that needs help, she's just going to stop and waste time to help them. Why does she do that? It's so annoying! _I thought of the demon Kaede had told us about.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Inuyasha, recently there was a news of a demon living in the legendary Twin Mountains. Apparently, the demon who lives there has sacred jewel shards."

"Then we'll have to go after him!"

"Don't be so rash... Kagome is still healing from a serious wound."

"I see..."

"If the wound reopens, Kagome will be in big trouble."

"What do I do if that does happen?"

"You have to apply medicine to her before it's too late."

"Okay, I will do that then."

"Here is the medicine." Kaede said, as she handed Inuyasha the medicine.

"Thanks, I'll wait for Kagome outside."

* * *

Annoyed, I fell asleep.

* * *

-Author's note-

Okay, so I updated the chapter. I hope it's better! Please review and give me some tips, thank you so much :D


End file.
